


forget-me-nots in the cosmos

by toadstool71



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blood, Coughing, Denial of Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hanahaki Disease, I don't know what else, I'm bad at tags, Light Angst, M/M, Pining, bit of, hanahaki, i guess, just a tiny bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 12:12:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14852531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toadstool71/pseuds/toadstool71
Summary: Keith is in denial and it takes a toll on his health. Because flowers can justsucksometimes, huh?





	forget-me-nots in the cosmos

In hindsight, Keith should have expected the flowers. Should have expected the petals after days of a tight chest whenever he looked at Lance. But he had chalked it up to anxiety. Anxiety sprouted from anticipation of being thrown an insult whenever he and Lance were in the same room.

He was proved otherwise during dinner.

If he had been paying attention, he may have caught what Pidge had said. It must have been particularly funny though, because it had Lance laughing almost to tears.

Keith was lured to the way Lance’s eyes squeezed shut and nose wrinkled while he clutched his stomach. Keith found himself awestruck by the melodic sound, unable to draw his attention somewhere else.

His lungs constricted and he covered his mouth as the growing itch in his throat forced coughs from him. Something featherlight dropped into his hand. A quick glance showed him a small blue petal. He shoved it into his pocket and hoped nobody noticed.

“You alright over there? You look… off?” Hunk queries with a head tilt.

Keith startles, waves a dismissive hand. “Fine. Just zoned out.”

Hunk stares a bit longer, then shrugs and jumps into Coran and Shiro’s conversation.

Keith isn’t surprised, per se, but he is in denial. He ignores how many petals he starts to choke up. Ignores his fatigue from restless nights. He pushes himself despite being short of breath more often than not; acts as if he weren’t subtly avoiding Lance at all costs.

The team, unfortunately, starts to notice.

Shiro starts to give looks of concern. Keith pretends not to see them.

Allura sets a limit to how much the training deck can be used per person. Keith tries not to burst, knowing that she’s simply preventing them -- or specifically _him_ \-- from overworking themselves.

Hunk comes by with a hand on the shoulder, a bright smile, and, “ _If you ever need to talk, I’m here to listen. It’s better than bottling things up._ ” Keith rejects the offer, buries the feelings of guilt that sprout from the brief flash of hurt across his face.

Pidge says she empathizes. Keith tries not to snap and tell her she _doesn’t_ understand, not really.

Coran doesn’t seem to notice. Keith suspects he does, but keeps his distance, noting Keith’s temperament. Keith wishes that’s how it was with everyone else.

Lance. Lance is the last one to approach him. Comes into his room without knocking and asks in a serious tone Keith has rarely heard, “What’s going on?”

Keith tries. He tries not to let his chest spasm along with the overwhelming feeling of shame and love and desperation. But he has no control over his body right now.

The coughs are harsh, enough so to bring him to his knees. Petals and whole flowers alike tear against his already raw throat. They fall into his waiting hand, some missing and dropping to where his other hand clenches against the hard ground. Specks of red paint them.

The hacking eventually dies down and Keith feels a warm hand trailing up and down his spine. The contact mixed with his newfound exhaustion makes him shiver. The hand moves to hold his shoulder.

“You should have told me, you know? This would have gone away a lot sooner.” Lance says softly.

Keith looks to him silently, gaze never wavering despite his ragged breath. His eyes gleam with unshed tears. He can’t help the fond look that no doubt settles on his face.

Lance leans down, presses a light kiss to Keith’s temple, and whispers, “ _I love you too._ ”


End file.
